gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Oberyn Martell
Oberyn Martell ist eine Figur, die in der 4. Staffel von Game of Thrones erstmals auftauchte und von Pedro Pascal gespielt wird. Oberyn ist ein Mitglied des Hauses Martell, welches die Herrschaft über Dorne besitzt. Prinz Oberyn, die Rote Viper genannt, ist der jüngere Bruder von Doran Martell, dem Fürsten von Dorne, und der ältere Bruder der verstorbenen Elia Martell. In der Serie Biografie Oberyn führte ein wechselhaftes Leben. So studierte er einige Zeit in der Zitadelle von Altsass, bis es ihm zu langweilig wurde. Auch hat er mehrere Jahre in Essos verbracht. Nach dem Tod seiner geliebten Schwester Elia Targaryen wollte Oberyn für die Targaryens weiterkämpfen, insbesondere für Viserys Targaryens Erbe. Er wurde jedoch von seinem älteren Bruder Doran, den Fürsten von Sonnspeer, und von Jon Arryn, welcher den Martells Elias Gebeine übergab, beruhigt. Oberyn hat ein faltiges Gesicht mit dünnen Augenbrauen, schwarzen "Viper" Augen und einer scharfen Nase. Sein Haar ist schimmernd und schwarz mit nur einigen silbernen Strähnen und geht von seiner Braue in einen spitzen Haaransatz ab. Oberyn ist ein energischer, gesunder Mann mit einem schnellen Witz und mit Widerhaken versehener Zunge. Oberyn hatte die Welt bereist und gründete seine eigene geldgierige Gesellschaft. Er hatte eine sehr enge Beziehung zu seiner Schwester Elia, und sie waren als Kinder untrennbar. Oberyn reitet einen schwarzen Hengst mit einem Schwanz der Farbe des Feuers. Er trägt einen matten roten Seidenmantel. Sein Helm ist mit einer Kupfersonne geschmückt, und er besitzt einen Stahlrundenschild im Dornish-Stil, der mit dem sigil von Haus Martell dekoriert ist. Oberyn ist ein außergewöhnlicher Kämpfer, seine Geschwindigkeit und Fertigkeit mit dem Schwert sind berühmt. Früheres Leben In seiner Jugend wurde Oberyn an Sandstein gefördert. an seinem sechzehnten Geburstag wurde er im Bett mit dem Liebhaber von Lord Edgar Yronwood gefunden, so dass ihn der Herr zu einem Duell herausforderte. Lord Edgars Wunden eiterten und töteten ihn. Später wurde Oberyn an Oldtown und dann an Lys imtemporären Exil gesandt zum Zweck, dem Haus Martell Frieden zu bringen. Oberyn war ausgiebig in den freien Städten gereist, wo er viel von Giften und eventuell noch dunkleren Künsten hörte. Er hatte an der Zitadelle studiert und ist soweit gegangen, um sechs Verbindungen von der Kette eines Meisters zu schmieden, bevor er gelangweilt wurde. Es ist besagt das er in Betten sowohl Männer als auch Frauen begehrt, und hat Bastard Mädchen über Dorne gezeugt, die sandfarbenen Schlangen. Oberyn lässt seine Kinder jedoch nicht fehlend heranwachsen: er übernimmt Verantwortung für sie und versucht aktiv, zu helfen, all seine Kinder aufzuziehen, (etwas, das wenige Lords tun). Er bringt ihnen bei, wie man sich verteidigen kann, und erlaubt ihnen große Unabhängigkeit beim Erwachsen werden. Als Oberyn jung war, beabsichtigte die Regelprinzessin von Dorne, Oberyn oder seine Schwester, Prinzessin Elia, mit einem von Lord Tywins Kindern oder beiden von ihnen zu seinen Zwillingen zu verheiraten. Für diesen Zweck besuchten sie Casterlystein, wo sie Cersei, Jaime und Tyrion Lannister Kennenlernten. Jedoch kamen sie bald nach Joanna Lannisters Tod an, der Lord Tywin unempfänglich zurück ließ. Oberyn ist auch dafür in erster Linie verantwortlich, der andauernden Fehde zwischen seinem Haus und den Tyrells moderne Neubelebung zu sein, weil er Willas Tyrell zufällig in einem Turnier lähmte. Willas hält selbst kein Groll gegen Oberyn, und die zwei entsprechen über Raben Nachricht sogar nach dem Unfall, wie beide eine Leidenschaft für Pferde teilen. Prinz Oberyn wurde von Prinzen Rhaegar Targaryen an einem Turnier an Storms Ende abgeworfen. Staffel 4 Oberyn reist mit seinem Gefolge als Vertreter des Hauses Martell nach Königsmund, um der königlichen Hochzeit beizuwohnen. Dabei begleitet ihn seine Geliebte, Ellaria Sand, die auch die Mutter seiner vier jüngeren Töchter ist. Er wird von Tyrion Lennister empfangen und macht diesem klar, dass seine Reise nach Königsmund auch dem Zweck dient, um den Mord seiner Schwester und ihrer Kinder zu vergelten. Man sieht Oberyn als erstes mit seiner Geliebten Ellaria Sand im Bordell von Kleinfinger, wo beide sich eine Hure aussuchen. Kurz darauf hört Oberyn zwei Lennister Soldaten die in dem moment das Lied ´´''Der Regen von Castamere´´'''' singen, weshalb Ellaria versucht Oberyn zu beruhigen. Als Oberyn den Raum betritt sieht er die beiden Soldaten mit zwei Frauen. Am Anfang des Gespräches sprechen sich beide Seiten noch mit einem höfflichen ton an, was sich aber schnell ändert als Oberyn erklärte, dass sie sich so toll finden mit ihrem Gold und ihren Löwen und ihren Goldenen Löwen, sie selbst jedoch keine Goldenen Löwen sein sondern lediglich kleine Blasse Männer. In diesem moment ziehen die beiden Soldaten ihre Schwerter, doch Oberyn zieht seinen Dolch schneller und durchbohrt die Hand eines der Männer worauf hin beide verschwinden. Nach dem Schauspiel betritt Tyrion Lennister mit seinem Gefährten Bronn den Raum. Er hat ein Gespräch mit Cersei, während dem er erwähnt, dass er insgesamt acht Töchter hat; die jüngsten davon wären zurzeit die Spielgefährten von Cerseis Tochter, Prinzessin Myrcella. Des weiteren ist er einer der Richter im Prozess von Tyrion Lennister, der angeklagt wird den König ermordet zu haben. Er macht sich während des Prozesses über Tyrion lustig und scheint kaum etwas ernst zu nehmen. Um jedoch Rache für seine Schwester zu nehmen, bietet er sich Tyrion als Champion für seinen Gerichtskampf gegen den Berg an. Im Kampf kann Oberyn, der mit extrem leichter Panzerung und einem Speer gegen Gregor Clegane antritt zunächst Oberhand gewinnen. Durch schnelle und geschickte Bewegungen kann er dem Berg schwere Verletzungen zufügen, und spießt ihn schließlich mit seinem Speer auf. Weil er aber von Gregor Clegane vor dessen Tod noch das Geständnis hören will, dass dieser Oberyns Schwester vergewaltigt und ermordet, sowie ihre Kinder getötet hat, wird er unvorsichtig. Der Berg kann ihn deshalb trotz seiner Verletzungen überwältigen und mit bloßen Händen töten. Erscheinen In den Büchern In den ''Das Lied von Eis und Feuer Romanen wird Oberyn als heißblütig beschrieben. Er hat ein längliches Gesicht mit dünnen Augenbrauen, schwarzen, vipernartigen Augen und einer scharf geschnittenen Nase. Sein Haar ist glänzend schwarz mit nur einigen silbergrauen Strähnen und bildet in der Mitte seiner Stirn eine Spitze. Oberyn hat acht Bastardtöchter, welche "die Sandschlangen" genannt werden. Die vier jüngsten von ihnen sind Töchter Ellaria Sands, Oberyns momentaner Geliebten. A Storm of Swords Prinz Oberyn kommt in die Königslande, um Anspruch auf den Sitz auf dem kleinen Rat im Namen des Prinzen Doran Martell zu erheben und Gerechtigkeit für den Mörder seiner Schwester Elia Martell zu erhalten, wie mit der handelnden Hand vom König, Tyrion Lannister, übereingestimmt wurde. Es wird bald klar, dass die neue Hand, Lord Tywin Lannister, vorhat, auf dieses Versprechen zu verzichten. Tywin rechnet damit, Oberyn zu belügen und Anspruch darauf zu erheben, da jetzt der verstorbener Ser Amory Lorch für alle drei Todesfälle verantwortlich ist, des Todes von nur Rhaenys schuldig ist. Oberyn gibt König Joffrey Baratheon eine rote goldene Skorpionbrosche für die königliche Hochzeit. Wenn Tyrion wegen Joffreys Mordes angeklagt wird, ist Oberyn einer der Richter. Den Tag zuvor, als ein Urteil ausgesprochen werden soll, bietet Oberyn an, Tyrions Meister in einer Probe durch Kampf zu sein, wenn Tyrion sagt, wer des Mords an Elia schuldig ist. Tyrion nimmt Oberyn's Angebot an. Er leugnet jede Beteiligung seines Vaters, aber sagt Oberyn, dass Lorch Rhaenys tötete, und Ser Gregor Clegane Elia und Aegon tötete. Oberyn weiß schon, dass Ser Gregor sein Widersacher sein wird. Trotz seines enormen physischen Nachteils, Oberyn, Geschwindigkeit zu verwenden, reicht es ihn zu verwunden, Clegane mehrmals und zu lähmen und durch das Finden von Spalten in seiner Rüstung und das Durchreißen seiner Kniesehne, nachdem der Berg davon ermüdete, ihn zu jagen. Wie Oberyn Gregors Tod verlängert, wenn er versucht, ihm ein Mordgeständnis zuentreißen, erreicht der niedergeworfene Clegane es, Griff von Oberyn zu ergreifen und seine Panzerfaust in Oberyns Gesicht zu schlagen und ihn zu töten: das Stürzen nach dem zuerst Zerstören seiner Zähne und dem Anstoßen seiner Augen aus aus seinem Gesicht. Vor dem Töten von Oberyn brüllt Clegane jedoch seine Schuld aus, das er Elia und Aegon tötete, damit es alle hören. A Feast for Crows Oberyn erreicht posthume Vergeltung dadurch, dass er seine Klinge mit speziellen Gift bedeckt hat, Clegane wird langsam und in ungeheurer Qual sterben lassend. Oberyns Töchter, die sandfarbenen Schlangen, suchen Vergeltung für seinen Tod; Prinz Doran Martell ordnet Areo Hotah, um sie unter Verhaftung zustellen, um den Frieden in Königsmund zu er halten. Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. Referenzen en:Oberyn Martell Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Haus Martell Kategorie:Der kleine Rat Kategorie:Status: Verstorben